In subscription-based networks, subscribers are authenticated prior to provision of services to ensure that only those paying for the service are able to receive it. For example, in many mobile networks, authentication is performed based on a subscription identifier such as an international mobile subscriber identity (IMSI) and a mobile subscriber integrated services digital network number (MSISDN). Rather than requiring the subscriber to enter such an identifier manually prior to service access, these identifiers are typically stored on the mobile device for transmission during session establishment. For example, subscriber identity module (SIM) cards are typically programmed to carry an IMSI and MSISDN for the subscriber-owner of the mobile device. On session establishment, the mobile device automatically transmits these identifiers to a session establishment device, such as a policy and charging rules node (PCRN), for authentication. If the IMSI and MSISDN correspond to an active subscriber record, the PCRN accepts the request as authenticated and proceeds with further steps involved in establishing the requested session.